It's All In The Hands Of Fate
by GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan
Summary: An after graduation party. And what happens to Cam and Zach 14 years later. A code black at Prof. Buckingham's retirement party. Cam is being targeted. Or is it someone else? And who is the person that wants something that Cammie has. To what lengths will the worlds best spies go to protect what Cammie has. And what does fate have in store for them all.
1. Chapter 1

Cam P.O.V

It was graduation and I never really thought that I would love to see graduation but here I am sitting in my room with Macey doing my makeup and Liz doing my hair. Even though the school had burned down the ceremony would take place outside in the I was done I looked at my best friends or my sisters. They looked beautiful in their own way. Liz was wearing a knee length pink dress. Bex was wearing a black knee length dress with little diamonds. Macey was wearing a red knee length dress and me I was wearing a one shoulder knee length sapphire dress. Each one of us looking perfect in our own ways. We put on our graduation gowns and hats and Walked into the Barn. When we walked in the whole Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne senior class looked at us. (You might be thinking 'Blackthorne'. Yeah the blackthorne senior class was here for graduation too so Zach could graduate with his friends too.) My mom just came up to me and hugged me and said " I'm proud of you kiddo".

"Thanks Mom" I replied. I walked over to Zach and stood in front of him.

"Well?" I said.

"You don't look hideous" Was his reply. And guess what I said to that.

"Ditto" Remembering the Ball that year.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I put my arms around his neck and he tilted his head pressing his soft lips onto mine.

After 4 minutes I pulled away with a slight smile on my face. And looked at him, well his horrible tie tying skills.

"Come here and let me fix your tie. What spy can't tie a necktie, eh Zach?"

"We never had to wear ties before and when I was younger Joe would always tie it for me." Ohh I didn't think about that.

"It's ok just let me tie it properly"

And I quickly ties his tie and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Before walking towards the others. Whom I guess were having the same problem.

We sat at the table with the other girls that we had go through almost everything together with. They were all wearing different length and style dresses. The boys were all wearing tuxedos/suits with all different colour ties. Grant was wearing a black tie. Jonas was wearing a light pinky colour tie. Preston a red one and Zach a sapphire colour all the same as our dresses. After breakfast we all made our way outside and took our seats so the ceremony could begin.

"Courtney Elaine Bauer," Madame Dabney said.

Applause filled the stands. Someone whistled. And Courtney looked like an angel as she walked across the stage to take her diploma and shake my mother's hand.

"Rebecca Grace Baxter," Madame Dabney said, and this time Bex climbed onto the stage.

I glanced at her parents, who sat in the front row of folding chairs. Her dad had a video recorder out, documenting the entire thing. Her mother smiled and clapped and waved, and I remembered that for a truly exceptional school, graduation at the Gallagher Academy is pretty much like graduations everywhere. There are smiling parents and gushing girls, shapeless black gowns and new graduates standing on the verge of a brave new world.

The only difference is that our worlds are slightly braver than average.

One by one we crossed the stage and shook my mother's hand. Gilly's sword had been shielded in its protective case and had come through the fire without a scratch, and like all Gallagher graduates before us, we stopped and kissed its blade. We held our diplomas and moved our tassels.

"Cameron Ann Morgan" it was my turn. As I stood on the stage I froze for a moment, and looked back over the crowd.

There were Mr. Solomon and Zach and Agent Townsend, who held tightly to Aunt Abby's hand. My teachers smiled back at me. The underclassmen looked up at the senior class in awe. And I squinted against the sun, looking across the grounds at the scaffolding that rose in the distance. I saw the mansion growing, stretching up from the ashes. I saw our fresh start.

"And now a few words from our valedictorian, Ms. Elizabeth Sutton."

Liz looked especially short as she stood behind the podium. Macey had forced her to wear heels, and she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as she adjusted the microphone and started to speak.

"What is a Gallagher Girl?" Liz asked.

She looked nervously down at the papers in her hand even though I knew for a fact she had memorized every word.

"When I was eleven I thought I knew the answer to that question. That was when the recruiters came to see me. They showed me brochures and told me they were impressed by my test scores and asked if I was ready to be challenged. And I said yes. Because that was what a Gallagher Girl was to me then, a student at the toughest school in the world."

She took a deep breath and talked on.

"What is a Gallagher Girl?" Liz asked again. "When I was thirteen I thought I knew the answer to that question. That was when Dr. Fibs allowed me to start doing my own experiments in the lab. I could go anywhere—make anything. Do anything my mind could dream up. Because I was a Gallagher Girl. And, to me, that meant I was the future."

Liz took another deep breath.

"What is a Gallagher Girl?" This time, when Liz asked it, her voice cracked. "When I was seventeen I stood on a dark street in Washington, D.C., and watched one Gallagher Girl literally jump in front of a bullet to save the life of another.I saw a group of women gather around a girl whom they had never met, telling the world that if any harm was to come to their sister, it had to go through them first."

Liz straightened. She no longer had to look down at her paper as she said, "What is a Gallagher Girl? I'm eighteen now, and if I've learned anything, it's that I don't really know the answer to that question. Maybe she is destined to be our first international graduate and take her rightful place among Her Majesty's Secret Service with MI6."

I glanced to my right and, call me crazy, but I could have sworn Rebecca Baxter was crying.

"Maybe she is someone who chooses to give back, to serve her life protecting others just as someone once protected her."

Macey smirked but didn't cry. I got the feeling that Macey McHenry might never cry again.

"Who knows?" Liz asked. "Maybe she's an undercover journalist." I glanced at Tina Walters. "An FBI agent." Eva Alvarez beamed. "A code breaker." Kim Lee smiled. "A queen." I thought of little Amirah and knew somehow that she'd be okay.

"Maybe she's even a college student." Liz looked right at me. "Or maybe she's so much more."

Then Liz went quiet for a moment. She too looked up at the place where the mansion used to stand.

"You know, there was a time when I thought that the Gallagher Academy was made of stone and wood, Grand Halls and high-tech labs. When I thought it was bulletproof, hack-proof, and…yes…fireproof. And I stand before you today happy for the reminder that none of those things are true. Yes, I really am. Because I know now that a Gallagher Girl is not someone who draws her power from that building. I know now with scientific certainty that it is the other way around."

A hushed awe descended over the already quiet crowd as she said this. Maybe it was the gravity of her words and what they meant, but for me personally, I like to think it was Gilly looking down, smiling at us all.

"What is a Gallagher Girl?" Liz asked one final time. "She's a genius, a scientist, a heroine, a spy. And now we are at the end of our time at school, and the one thing I know for certain is this: A Gallagher Girl is whatever she wants to be."

Thunderous, raucous applause filled the student section.

Liz smiled and wiped her eyes. She leaned close to the microphone.

"And, most of all, she is my sister."

I had finally graduated the day I thought I'd never live to see and best of all I finished my father's job I took down the Circle but I couldn't have done it without sisters and my boyfriend. As we walked into the Barn for the after graduation party Tina shouted. " Does anybody else feel really bored."

" yeah but what should we do?" Liz replied.

Then Macey shouted out, "Someone should sing you know just for some fun."

Then Bex said "Yeah but who? Who has a beautiful singing voice and can wow us all."

" Yeah who does?" Eva and Tina ask.I think I know where they are going with this. So just before it got out of hand I said, " No not in a million years." They all had pleading looks in their eyes and the guys just stared confused. But I was gonna try and stand my ground. Key word being try.

"Come on Cam" all the girls said.

Just then Grant started chanting" Cammie, cammie, cammie" And everybody joined in so I did what I had to I said " Fine if it means you all shut your mouths."

And I walked to the front and Macey tossed me the Mic.

As I looked I saw everyone staring at me and one by one the teachers were filing in too. I wasn't scared I had sang in front of the girls before but never in front of boys or th teachers. So I took all the courage I could build up inside of me and then the music started. And I started singing.

"You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? (ahhh)

I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? (ahhh)

Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (ohh, ahh)  
Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do (ahh)  
What are you waiting for? (ahh)"

Once I had finished they were all staring at me. And then it was like someone flipped a switch and they all started cheering. I went and sat down in between Bex and Zach.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who should sing next?" Liz asked.  
"It has to be a boy" Tina said.  
"Zach's gonna sing for us boys." Grant said.  
"I am?" Zach asked him confused.  
"Well yeah, we've all heard the others sing and they sound like screeching cats so unless everybody wants to go deaf you're singing." Jonas finally spoke up.  
"Fine, but only because nobody wants to hear any of you sing, i mean at least i sound like a person." He mumbled while walking up to the place where i just stood moments before. He stood there for about 30 seconds before the music started and then he started singing.

" _I've been reading books of old_

 _The legends and the myths_  
 _Achilles and his gold_  
 _Hercules and his gifts_  
 _Spiderman's control_  
 _And Batman with his fists_  
 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

 _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_

 _I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_

 _I want something just like this_

 _I've been reading books of old_  
 _The legends and the myths_  
 _The testaments they told_  
 _The moon and its eclipse_  
 _And Superman unrolls_  
 _A suit before he lifts_  
 _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

 _She said, where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can miss_

 _I want something just like this_  
 _I want something just like this_

 _I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_  
 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Where'd you wanna go?_  
 _How much you wanna risk?_  
 _I'm not looking for somebody_  
 _With some superhuman gifts_  
 _Some superhero_  
 _Some fairytale bliss_  
 _Just something I can turn to_  
 _Somebody I can kiss_  
 _I want something just like this_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
 _Oh, I want something just like this"_

I never knew that Zach was so good at singing i mean _he_ sounds amazing. The rest of the day went in a blur girls were slowly leaving for the summer only to be back for another year. But us seniors we wouldn't know where fate would take us. We would just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**14 years later...**

 **Cam p.o.v**

 **It** was only 7am when i opened my eyes and saw Zach staring at me sleeping.

'Creepy much'i mumbled to myself. Zach just smiled and kissed my nose and went take a shower. I obviously couldn't be bothered to but still had to cos i'm a spy. Let me just tell you about what has changed since graduation. Gallagher and Blackthorne converged. Now The Blackthorne And Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women. I have two kids. Twins to be exact. A boy and a girl. Morgan Cameron Goode and Andrew Soloman Goode. And today was the day that we could finally see our kids.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair tying it up in to a pony tail. I grabbed a black crop top and some white skinny jeans and threw them on. I grabbed my trainers and walked out to see Zach cooking breakfast. He looked really concentrated but I knew inside that he was happy because he was going to see his kids. Morgan especially because she was just like Zach. Brown hair, emerald green eyes and that smirk. Andy was like me though dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes with the signature eye roll. Another good thing they had both inherited the Morgan glare. That glare could make a grown man squirm.

TIME SKIP...

Gallagher was just like it was before the last time I was here. I had missed it so much and another thing nobody knew we were coming so we would just walk in when the girls and boys were having breakfast. Zach parked the car and we walked in together. We waited outside the dining room until we heard my mum finish her speech. 30 seconds later we both walked in fingers intertwined. Everybody stopped and stared. Well I mean the boys stared at me and the girls stared at Zach. Well I know why they can't his t shirt fitting his body perfectly showing off his muscles. Joe noticed this and said, " Girls please stop staring at my son-in-law and boys stop staring at my daughter" everybody dropped their gazes.

"MOM! DAD!" I heard two voices about and then saw two pairs of very familiar faces running towards us. I hugged Morgan while Zach hugged Andy and then give versa. Then my mum,Joe,Abby,Townsend and Bex Liz Macey Preston Jonas and grant came out if nowhere and we had a family hug. It was a picture perfect moment but honestly I have no idea where the rest of the gang came from. We all BROKE apart and then started hugging each other.

"I missed you kids, you know the house has been very quiet since you two left." I told my kids with a teasing smile on my face.

"Very funny mom" they both replied at the same time. Morgan and Andy walked up to me and Zach and said with cute little smiles on their faces. " Mummy daddy can we skip lessons today and spend some time with you." I looked at Zach. We had a silent conversation with our eyes and our friends think that it's creepy.

'So?'

' I say yes I mean look at them and we don't always get to see them do we'

I just nodded in reply. I turned and looked at my kids. " Why not, come on let's go, but first change into your normal clothes"

"K mom" and then they both ran off to get changed. 3 minutes later we were on our way to Roseville. Where there was a festival going on. And right then I knew for definite who we were going to meet. Jimmy. I mean Josh... Zach is rubbing off on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Cam POV

Driving through Roseville with Zach, Morgan and Andy, nothing seemed more perfect. I never thought that i would actually come back here after graduation. I always thought that i would get so held up in the CIA that i wouldn't see Roseville again. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Zach who had now parked the car somewhere near the park.

It was a carnival. Like the one that Josh had taken me too. Or the one that i had let Zach almost kiss me but then Josh and Deedee interrupted. The kids were happy. They jumped out excitedly. I looked at Zach who was grinning at the pair.

"Hurry up!" They shouted at us. We got out and looked at them.

"Where to first?" I asked no-one in particular. "Lets go to the stalls." Andy said.

"Ok then lets go. Stay close and don't wander off alone stick with at least one other person. Got it." Zach told us. I mean why me i am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I gave him the Morgan glare but he didn't seem to be at all affected by it.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Zachary." i said with a sharp tone.

"I know you are but i don't want anything to happen to any of you because if it did then i don't know what i would do." that's sweet but he's not getting of that easily. He clearly thinks that i can't protect myself. I am the Chameleon i can handle a few bad guys.

"I'm sure you would Zachary. But i'm not a teenager anymore i can protect myself and clearly you don't think that i can look after myself yet even though i have been training all my life for these things. You just don't trust me enough. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I am a spy for heavens sake. I have been through more danger than this town can offer. Im almost bloody 34 i am perfectly capable of looking after myself. Got that?" I said looking him straight in the eye. His expression suddenly for a split second changed but then went cold and emotionless. He just stared at me. And stared for 1.5 minutes before i started to get annoyed.

'What?" i said.

"You think i don't know that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. I love you that's why i'm scared. Joe told me about this group that were killing spies who knew too much. And he told me to be careful and he also told me not to tell you because you would worry. I know everything you just told me. Your my wife, my Gallagher Girl and my life, if you get hurt then it hurts me too. Every time i see you in pain i'm in pain because i love you. And what's a relationship with no trust. I trust you Cam i trust you with my life. And i don't want to lose you after everything." He ran his hands through his dark hair. When he stopped and looked around, his emerald green eyes darting across the car park. He looked scared. Zachary Goode looked scared. Why you ask.

" The kids are gone." He said worriedly.

"What?" I looked around around and he was right they were gone.

I looked at him as he stepped closer his arms around me. Sapphire staring into Emerald as we looked at each other. I was going to cry. His hand was on my cheek almost instantly.

" Hey Cam, sweetheart don't cry. They'll be alright as long as they stick together. Ok." He said as he planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

" They are part of the Cameron, Morgan, Soloman, Townsend and Goode band they will be fine. And we will find them. Have some faith in me." i smiled at him. He always knew how to make me smile.

"Lets check out the stalls first. They did want to go there first." i said and we made our way to the stalls where we saw our kids sat down in a bench eating M&M's.

" They are definitely our kids." we both said at the same time. I ran over to them and sat down next to them. I grabbed the closed pack of M&M's and started eating them. My kids gave me glares. Zach came and sat next to Morgan and reached over the bench to get one from my pack.

"Nobody takes my M&M's Zach you of all people should know that." i told him while stuffing my mouth with M&M's. But who was Zach to listen. He snatched the M&M's from me and started eating them himself.

"Zach those were mine." i whined.

"Well now they're mine." he replied proudly.

" Zachary Goode you stole my sweets now face the consequences. Don't touch me or anything if you want to live. Morgan come with me kiddo, i need to pick up something from the Pharmacy. And Andy you can stay here, we'll meet you at the Gazebo if you don't want to come with. You can stay with that guy." I looked at Zach who looked in some way hurt.

" I'll come with you mom." he said. And got up. I was still looking at Zach and he was looking at me. It's like time froze and it was just the two of us.

"Well?" i was starting to get impatient.

"Well what?" he asked.

"You coming or are you just going to sit there." He stood up and came and stood in front of me. Our faces mere inches apart.

"I have so something to do first." he said.

"Well whatever it is hurry up."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me flush against him his hands hand on my waist. Tight.

"What are you-" i was cut of with the most softest pair of lips on mine. When i told him not to touch me i meant it. But it's Zach. And when my love and anger collide i guess you can tell which one wins. Almost robotically one of my hands is on his cheek and the other on the back of his neck. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry Gallagher Girl. I promise i will buy you more M&M's. Am i forgiven?"

"Yes only if you promise to buy me loads of M&M's." i said. Trying and failing to make my voice sound serious

"I promise."

"Good now lets go." i said. Turning and walking over to the Pharmacy. The Abrams and Sons Pharmacy.

You may be wondering why I'm going to the Pharmacy. Well i think i might be pregnant again. The fact that whenever i eat I kinda throw it all up and i missed my period and weird cravings is any indication. Nobody knows yet i wanted to be sure before i told anyone.

"What do you even need from here Cam?" Zach asked me. I don't really know how to answer that question without giving it away.

So i just ignored him. I walked in and even after so many years it still looked the same.

I walked over to the shelf and bought the most expensive pregnancy test they had.

Zach, Morgan and Andy looked at me like what the hell.

"You… you're pregnant?" Zach stuttered.

"I think. I'm not sure." i said. He smiled like actually smiled.

"So you're saying that there is a possibility that there will be another little Goode running around the house." He said.

"Yes Zach." i laughed. So he wanted another kid. Ok.

I walked to the till and placed the test on counter. The man behind the counter looked ever so familiar. He was cute but he wasn't exactly good looking to me. Josh. The cashier was Josh Abrams. Wow he changed. A lot.

" Can i help you?" He asked. Checking me out.

" Yeah just one of those." i said pointing at the test on the counter.

He was still looking me up and down and i think Zach may have noticed because he said. "Jimmy please stop staring at Cammie please. And Cam i'll pay." He put a bag on M&M's on the counter and looked at Josh. He took out his credit card and waited for Josh to get out of his daze.

"Cammie. As in Cammie Morgan. Wow you've changed." He looked at me with desire and want in his eyes.

"Actually it's Cameron Goode. I'm married. Now please hurry up and scan them." i said getting quite annoyed. He quickly scanned the items and Zach paid. " Cammie." Josh called after me before i walked out.

I turned. "What?"

"Can i have your number. We can you know meet and catch up."

"Sure here." i quickly wrote down a number that i remember by heart and gave it to him.

When i walked out i saw Zach staring at me.

"I gave him Bex's number. He's gonna get a beating." He looked surprised that i would actually do something like that. We got into his BMW i8 and drove back to Gallagher for lunch. We would stay there till the end of the week and help prepare for Professor. Buckingham's retirement party. It's gonna be a long week i thought to myself as we drove through the tall iron gates to the place i could always call home.

 **Next chapter: For this story i don't really know whats going to be the plot twist. I have a slight idea about what I'm going to do but I'm not 100% sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So very sorry about the late update I have had my GCSE Mocks and revising and trying to write a chapter are two very hard things to do at the same time. Anyway on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Cam P.O.V

We were going to stay at our old dorm since after the fire nobody stayed there. We being me, Bex, Liz and Macey. The boys would stay together in one of the spare rooms in the east wing. It was almost like old times. I can still remember all the great times we had together in this old-new dorm.

Some of the girls that stayed in the same corridor as us gave us all weird looks. Most likely wondering why 4 adults were staying in one of the spare dorms in the students corridor and not in the teachers wing.

Mum said that since nobody was going to use it we could stay here whenever we came to Gallagher. Out of all of us i would say that Lizzie was the most happiest, she always goes on about how much she hardly ever sees us anymore since we all work in different places and she is always in the labs.

We decided to have a girls night exactly like we used to do all those years ago. We were watching a classic James Bond movie when the Code Black siren sounded. Outside we could hear girls shouting and Madame Dabney trying to calm them down. It was either someone trying to get in or someone trying to get out. But the real question was Who? Suddenly outside went deadly silent.

Me and Bex and Macey grabbed our guns and moved towards the door while Liz stayed further back.

"On three Macey." I said to her. She nodded back in response.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." And when the door opened I gasped and so did Bex. I looked around and and saw Madame Dabney and a group of girls laying on the ground with napotine patches slapped on their heads. Macey and Liz gasped too when they saw what we were seeing.

We heard running coming from round the corridor and all of us immediately pointed our guns in that direction. Since it was dark and the only light was from the moon we could only see the outline of 4 figures.

"Who's there?" I shouted at nobody in particular.

"It's only us." It was Zach.

"What happened here?" Jonas asked as they all came into view.

"We don't exactly know to be honest. We were watching a movie when the Code Black sounded and we could here these guys outside our room. And then suddenly it went silent and when we opened the door we found them like this. You know the rest." Liz somehow managed to say almost all at once. I mean how on earth does she do that?

"Cammie let's do find your mum first and then go from there." Grant said. I think that is probably one of the best things that Grant has ever said.

We decided to take one of the secret passages to get to the office quicker.

The light inside was off but there was a noise coming from inside. We were stood about a metre away when I put my hand up, making everyone behind me stop abruptly.

"I'm going to go in and see what's going on. You guys stay here." I said. Turning to look at them. They all nodded their heads. Except from Zach. "I'm coming with you." I knew that no matter what i said he would come with me either way so there was no point in arguing. I just nodded in reply.

I had my gun at the ready and so did Zach. So when I kicked the door open I almost screamed. There tied up to two chairs were mum and Joe unconscious. I immediately ran over to them both with Zach on my tail. I guess the others must have heard my scream because they came barreling in too.

"I have something in the Labs that i could use to wake them up immediately. Shall I go get It?" Liz asked. I looked at her stood in the corner, she looked more scared than ever. Even though Liz was 34 years old she inside was still that 18 year old that had graduated this school years ago and i guess it was the same for all of us.

"Yeah but Liz don't go alone. Macey and Preston will go with you and Jonas. Take your comms and if anything happens tell us. Got It?" I told them. I found some comms in my mum's drawers and handed them out to everyone. "Bex and Grant you two go to the Grand Hall and The Hall of History and see if anybody is there. Me and Zach will check here and then we meet up back here and go down to the subs because I have a feeling something is going on down there." And with that said they all left. I looked around for any clues while Zach undid the ropes that were bound around my Mum and Step dad. After 5 minutes of looking around I gave up and sat down with my head in my hands. I felt Zach's arms go around me and leaned in to him. Something crossed my mind, i wasn't an eighteen year old anymore I had two kids and another one growing inside of me. Kids. Morgan and Andrew. I stood up and walked out of my mum's office, the North wing. That's where Morgan would be and the East wing is where Andy would be. Zach must've sensed something was bothering me because before i could move he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the office and locked the door behind him.

"You are not leaving this room, until I say so." He said while looking through his phone. I mean it's like he doesn't even care about his own kids.

"Actually I do care. And they are both fine Bex and Grant found them coming out the Library and so they're with them. Cam they're safe and Bex and Grant are bringing them back here."

Oops, he wasn't meant to hear that. "But still…. It's not just that, i can't exactly just sit here and do nothing Zach. Someone is in this school, someone has broken into Gallagher. One of the most secure buildings in the whole world. How are you so calm?" I literally shouted at him. He looked up at me and sighed. He walked over to me and sat me down on the sofa and then sat down next to me and took my hand. "I know. And I also know that you hate sitting here and doing nothing but Cammie if you think about it not from a mother's point of view but from a spies then even you know that this is the best place to remain for now. We don't know who's out there and how dangerous they are and that's why none of us are taking any chances and any moment now everyone will walk into here and then we can find out what's really going on ok?" I knew he was right. He was, in these kind of situations always right.

"Sorry, you're right. I'm scared Zach. I don't know why but I'm scared and i don't know what to do." I leaned my head on his chest and felt his arms go around me once again. I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks but just as fast they were wiped away by Zach.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Zach went and opened it and Liz, Macey, Preston and Jonas.

"We got the serum but i haven't double tested its side effects. So i can't say exactly what it will do do them, but one thing I know for sure is that it works and is safe to use on humans. And anyways there is only 23.34% chance that it will harm them so…." Liz trailed off.

Jonas took the syringes out of her hand and poked them into Joe's and my mums arms and in seconds flat they were awake.

Just then there was another knock at the door, this time it was Bex. But no Grant, Morgan or Andrew.

"Bex where are they and what happened to Grant?" Bex, for the first time in her life truly looked sad. And let me tell you never in my entire life have I seen Rebecca Baxter scared. "Bex what happened?" I tried again. No answer. It was like she was frozen in time.

"BEX!" I screamed and she looked at me and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Cammie i don't know what happened. I was knocked out by someone and then I woke up in the Library corridor and then the kids and Grant were nowhere to be seen. I looked everywhere." She said all at once.

"Bex look at me, it's ok we'll find them. Don't worry." She nodded. Realisation dawned on me. "What about the comms units?" i asked her.

"They wouldn't work I tried everything." She replied. I looked around at the others nodded my head. This was it. We had to find Grant and my kids before something happened to them.

 **Authors** **Note: So someone has broken into Gallagher. Grant, Morgan and Andrew are missing. Someone is going to die but who's it going to be? Can the gang find them all in time? This is probably my favourite chapter so far that i have written. The story will unfold and a secret that has been hidden for too long will change everyone's lives. This next week I have holidays so i will try and uodate then if possible. xxx**

 **Guest: Zach still hates Josh. But Josh has changed. Dee Dee left him ages ago and so he just gave up in life. I'm still going to put Josh in the story. He will play an important role in this story which will make Zach hate him even more. Keep reading and Reviewing! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. This is the chapter that i didn't actually want to write but here you go. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Cam P.O.V

Morgan, Andy and Grant were nowhere to be seen. We looked almost everywhere. The Grand Hall, Hall of History, the classrooms and all the corridors but they were nowhere to be seen. And since I was pregnant I was getting tired and had to sit down, which according to Bex was slowing us all down. After 5 minutes of Bex's annoying comments I finally snapped.

"I'm sorry Rebecca but It's not my fault that I'm pregnant and i need to sit down. I'm sorry ok." i literally screamed. But then i realised that nobody else knew that I was pregnant.

"Oops?" It came out more like a question.

Everyone except Zach stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at me with expression that i couldn't quite work out.

It's like someone flipped a switch because they all they came up to me and hugged me. When Bex came up to me, she looked broken.

"Sorry Cammie, i didn't know."

"Its ok Bex." And hugged her close.

After another few minutes of looking I almost collapsed. Not literally.

"Guys we haven't even checked the subs what if they're down there." Realisation dawned on all of them as i said that.

"Let's go down there now then." Bex exclaimed.

"No we don't know what's down there we can't go unprepared." Joe said, going back into teacher mode.

"Luckily I have everything we need." Jonas said taking off his backpack and handing out comms and guns/weapons to each person.

"Now we can go." Mum said as she lead the way to the elevators.

Since we couldn't fit into the lifts all at the same time we went down in two groups. Once both groups were down, we split into groups. Me and Zach and Preston. Macey, Liz, Jonas and Bex. And Mum and Joe. We each went in a different direction to cover more ground.

"Seen anything yet, Peacock?" I asked Macey through comms.

"Nothing on our side Chameleon"

"Wise guy?"

"Nothing Chameleon."

"What about you guys?" Liz asked.

"Nothing here. We're going to go down to sublevel 2." I said.

"Be careful Chameleons."

"Will be Bookworm. Meet you guys there."

As we made our way to Sublevel 2 we were completely quiet. Preston and Zach were just stood there and i was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Why aren't you two talking?" I asked them both. They both looked at me.

"What do we talk about we have nothing to say." Preston told me.

"Spiderman is right, we don't have anything to talk about." I glared at him.

"Spiderman really that the best you can come up with _Blackthorne Boy._ " Preston said trying to keep calm.

"That the best you can come up with."

"Shut up both of you before i shut you both up myself." Preston inched a little more further away.

"And how are you going to do that?" Zach questioned. An eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You said that you would shut us up yourself. How you going to do that?"

"By doing this." And I reached up and kissed him. Full on. In front of Preston. And i'm sure that he was now even more uncomfortable than ever.

I pulled away and turned to Preston "Sorry Preston." He just nodded and just stared straight in front of him.

And that all happened in the process of two minutes.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped into Sublevel 2, like I said before the Sublevels were exactly the same as they were before just more secure.

When we walked straight in nothing was out of place. It was how it usually is. Except for the fact that there was a slight banging sound coming from around the corner. We made our down there and saw Andy tied to a chair with a black eye. Zach ran over to him and immediately united him.

He held him at shoulder length and looked him up and down.

"You ok?"

"Yes dad, I'm fine." He replied. And Zach pulled him into a hug. Andy hated hugs. From anyone, but sometimes a person needs a hug.

"Mum" he said as he ran up to me and hugged me.

"One of my baby's is safe. Thank God." I held him close to me and kissed the top of his head.

"Wise guy and Peacock we have Andy but no Morgan or Grant." Zach sighed.

"I heard Morgan's screams and Grants shouts coming from below me. I think they're in Sublevel 3." Andy said quietly. "But i think there is someone else there with them."

"Joe hurry and get down here." I screamed into the comms.

"We'll be there ASAP." A few moments later the elevator opened once again and everyone else piled into Sublevel 2.

From there we had made a plan that we wouldn't split up anymore. We would fight this together. Bex looked like she was ready to kill someone, i knew that because I am 100% sure that almost all of us shared that look.

Sublevel 3 was deadly silent. As we moved along the corridor a scream pierced the air. Morgan.

"MO-" Andy started but didn't finish because Zach had put his hand over his mouth.

"If you want to save Morgan then you need to be quiet. We can't let them hear us. Otherwise it'll end bad for all of It?" Zach whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, sorry dad." He managed to get out. When i looked around i saw everyone looking at Zach and Andy. And I knew they were thinking the same thing as me. Andy looked a lot like Zach when he was younger, except for the fact that Andy has my hair and eyes everything else is almost exactly the same. Andy was almost a replica of Zach. And to be honest it was kind of funny. I would've laughed but given the circumstances I decided against it.

As we moved closer we heard another scream and a voice. "Leave my niece alone Abrams." Grant. But why did he say Abrams. He doesn't mean Josh does he.

I saw Zach ready to explode. I reached out and put my hand in his.

"Calm down. Remember what happened the last time you got stupid?"

"Joe got hurt. I know"

"My point exactly." And nothing more was need to be said.

We moved on to either side of the door that they were in. Joe pushed open the door and all of us piled in.

What we saw next would hurt me forever.

 **AN: This chapter is not at all what i expected it to be. It's totally different from my first draft. I did tell you that something bad was going to happen. The person dying thing comes in the next chapter I hope. I kind of run over on this one. It went longer than I expected. But hey, Andy is safe. They've found Grant and Morgan now all they gotta do is get them out safe. But that's not going to be easy. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, finally chapter 7!**

Cam POV

Grant was tied up to a metal chair with wires around his hands and feet. Ouch. I heard someone gasp beside me. Bex. I looked to see who the kidnapper was. It. was. Josh. Fucking. Abrams.

Morgan was tied to a chair too, her face bloody and her clothes torn. Now it was my turn to gasp.

"You little son of a bitch!" I screamed and stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Zach.

"Let me sort him out." He was angry. Very angry. And you rarely see Zach so angry. He lunged towards Josh and threw him to the ground. I ran over to Morgan and tried my best to undo the wires that bound her. I could see from the corner of my eye that Bex was doing the same with a little help from Abby and Andy. Mum, Macey and Joe had gone to see if there was anyone else on this floor that was working with Josh.

Just the thought of him made me want to throw up. Morgan whimpered and i could see the pain that she was in. How? Because i was in as much pain as she was when i was with the Circle. The wires were on too tight even for my liking. What the hell had he done to my kids?

"Abby, i can't get the wires off!" She immediately ran towards me and took out a pocket knife and cut the wires. Abby patted my shoulder and walked towards Bex who was helping Grant stand up.

"Morgan, you ok?" She nodded in return. I finally had my kids back. I hugged her and only let go when i heard a grunt behind me. I turned to see Josh on the floor with a bloody nose, busted lip and a black eye. And Zach with a busted lip too. I stood up, with Morgan at my side.

What nobody else, other than me, saw was the gun that Josh had ever so subtly taken out of his back pocket. Already loaded. In an instant he had it pointed towards Morgan and he fired. Twice. But me being the greatest spy alive, am very fast. And that's what made me do what i did next.

A mother would do anything to protect her child no matter what the situation. Take Catherine for example, even though she had abandoned Zach as a child and sent him to Blackthorne, when we were in the tombs and one of her goons was about to shoot him she saved him. Even though her heart was of pure evil she stood by the fact that Zach was her son. Even though he absolutely hated her. And right now I'm in the same situation let my child die and live with the regret that i could've saved her.

I love my kids and would take a bullet for them any day and maybe that's why I didn't think before i pushed Morgan out of the way and jumped in front of the bullet.

"NO!" I heard all from several different people. I couldn't think straight because for that moment I had forgotten that i was carrying my third child and the bullet had hit my abdomen. I felt numb. Whilst saving the life of one of my children, i had killed the other. I collapsed to the ground. I could hear everyone shouting but the sounds were getting quieter and quieter. And the last thing that was on my mind was " I had sacrificed the life of a child that hadn't even seen the light of day." And then darkness overtook me.

Two Days Later…..

I had survived. But my baby hadn't. And this all happened because of Josh. The little prick. And I had sworn to myself that if i ever saw him again I would kill him just like he killed my unborn child. Everyone had visited me almost everyday and Zach had promised to stay here with me but when I woke up this morning he was gone. I had forced the rest of them to leave and Morgan and Andy to go back to school. They all visited at least 2 times a day. But i couldn't keep them from their jobs.

A knock on the hospital door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Cammie." It was Dee Dee. "Is it okay if i come in." I hadn't seen her in ages not since before graduation.

"Erm.. Yeah sure come on in."

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She was also carrying some flowers that she placed in one of the many vases that lined the wall of the room.

"So Dee Dee how are you?"

"I'm fine Cammie. How are you though? I heard what Josh did and Cammie I'm really truly sorry. I didn't think that us breaking up would affect him like that. And cause him to do what he did."

"Dee Dee listen to me it's not your fault at all. It's all Josh's fault for fucking up his life. And I chose to jump in front of the bullet because I did it to save my daughter. And if i hadn't then two of my kids would be dead right now. So don't you dare think that it's your fault. Okay" I had tears in my eyes by then. The news of my kid was making me break down. Even in my sleep. The bad dreams had started again. And this time nothing could get rid of them.

"Wait what? I thought Josh had shot Zach. Not your unborn child. Oh my god Cammie. I'm so so sorry." And she pulled me into a hug. It was like the one that Lizzie always gave me when I was upset. It felt real. Like i knew deep down that i would always have a civilian friend there and this time it's Dee Dee. We sat there talking for probably over an hour. It felt good to know that someone from the other world was almost like me in many different ways.

" You know, I know what it feels like to lose an unborn child. It happened to me too. It feels like a part of you is lost. And you know that nothing can ever replace it."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Dee Dee."

"It's-" But she didn't finish her sentence because the door opened and Zach walked in. He froze at the door when he saw Dee Dee.

"Am I interrupting something? I'll leave, you two carry on." Dee Dee stood up.

"No it's alright I was leaving in a few minutes anyways. It's more important that you two stay with each other for now. I'll see you around Cammie. Bye Cammie. Bye Zach."

She gave her signature Dee Dee wave and walked out.

Zach closed the door and sat down on the bed somehow. He placed a bag on the side and took out a tub. With a spoon. And handed me them. Inside was my favourite, Crème brûlée.

"This morning when you were asleep, Joe needed me for something at Gallagher and while I was there I asked the chef if he could make some especially for you, because I know how much you love your Crème brûlée."

"Thanks Zach."

"No problem Gallagher Girl." He kissed my forehead and let out a sigh.

"It hurts inside doesn't it? Knowing that we are never going to see our baby ever again."

"Cammie, it was the baby or it was Morgan. We couldn't do anything to help the fact that one of them would've died either way. I know it hurts Gallagher girl but we can overcome anything. I promise you we'll get through this." He held my hand. "Together."

"We always do." I leaned my head on his chest and dozed off, sleep overcoming me once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ok so this is probably the last chapter for this story. Yay! Hope you like it!

I was let out of hospital weeks ago. I had got back into somewhat of a normal routine, or as normal as being a spy let's you. Today was Morgan and Andy's birthday and we were planning a surprise party in the common room. Everybody was here helping out and even Dee Dee. Yes you heard me right. Dee Dee. She wasn't a spy. No but she was an amazing C.O.W teacher. Over the days we had grown closer. And it felt like she belonged here. With us, all along. Even if we realised it a little late.

The decorations all done and the food all ready, the party soon began. And I saw the looks of my kids as they opened their gifts, this is what happiness looks like.

By midday the party was over and everyone had gone back to their dorms to pack up and leave for the summer. Some returning others not. Some would leave the safety of The Gallagher And Blackthorne Academy and some would be here for a little while longer. But one day everyone eventually leaves. Some return. Others don't. But that's just how life works.

It was around 9pm when I there was a knock on the door. I looked at Zach. He shrugged and went to open the door and there stood Morgan and Andy.

"Hey, guys what do you two want?" I asked them.

"Well we just wanted to say thank you for giving us the best 15th birthday party ever."

"Your welcome?" Zach replied.

I looked at him and we both shared the same thought. I nodded and he walked to the cupboard and took out two small, carefully wrapped boxes and handed them to me.

" This is very important so i want you to listen to me. These are your gifts from your dad and me." I handed them the boxes and they tore them open revealing to silver a silver chain for Andy and a locket for Morgan.

"These are help locators and also with added in GPS's. They are completely unbreakable and once put on they don't come off that easily. Liz made these. There are only two. No more. No spares no nothing. Keep them close to you at all times. A plus is that they look nice and normal. But they are everything but normal." I told them.

"Its beautiful thanks mum. Thanks dad."

"Yeah I love it." Zach pulled us all into a hug and we just stood there hugging. It was a perfect moment.

The next day was pure chaos. Teachers and children alike scurrying around the halls. I wonder how many times Lizzie would have fallen over. Actually I don't.

By 10am the Grand Hall was full of girls and boys and suitcases. Like i said pure chaos. Many of them saying goodbye to their friends and some seniors even crying. Probably wondering if they would ever get the chance to see the place that made them who they are today, ever again. The boys just stood laughing probably wondering where they would go after this.

I spotted Zach at the staircase followed by the twins. We were finally ready to go home and this time we had a whole summer to be carefree and be a proper family and not one that danger follows everywhere they go.

Standing in front of the school I thought about how life for me changed drastically since I was still a student here.

Life had brought me some difficult challenges but i overcame them all. With a little help from my family and friends.

I turned and looked at my kids who were hugging there friends.

Knowing that they will see them again. Maybe they will, maybe they won't, because I know that being a part of this world, everyday is a new adventure and judging by the smiles on my children's faces i know that life is a journey worth taking.

What's in store for you in the future, be it good or bad, only fate knows.

"Cammie" My Mum's voice slicing through the air. I turned to see her carrying a file and a pen stuck in her hair holding up her messy bun. She didn't look her age, in fact she looked 5 years younger.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to become the Headmistress of the school?"

"Wait so you want me to become the Headmistress of this place?" I threw my arms out and twirled. "Wait, mum are you saying that you are retiring?" She nodded.

"So, what do you say kiddo, I mean i would give the job to Abby but you know, it's Abby and Abby running a school. Not really a good idea."

I laughed and just imagined Abby as the Headmistress.

"What you laughing about Squirt?"

"Nothing Abby. Mum you just found yourself a new Headmistress."

"And a new Headmaster." I turned and saw Joe and Zach, both with a small smirk on their faces.

"What a coincidence. Headmaster and Headmistress Goode." Abby murmured. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked. Bex, Macey, Jonas, Grant and Preston all walking up behind her.

"Meet the new Heads of The Gallagher And Blackthorne Academy For Exceptional Young Men and Women." Joe said.

"Really, congrats guys." And after that followed a lot of hugging and more congratulations.

After the summer I would never be away from my family ever again.

I had never expected this to happen, i never would have thought that even in a million years all this would come true. That I would be the Headmistress of The Gallagher Academy.

I mean sure I went through some difficulties along the way but in the end I think it was all worth it.

And the end result may not have been what any of us expected, like Gallagher and Blackthorne being broken into and then Josh kidnapping Grant and the twins and then almost killing Morgan but instead me jumping in front of the bullet and then losing the baby.

And now finally me and Zach becoming the Heads of the two schools. Honestly it's like a dream come true. And if it was a dream then I never want to wake up ever again.

 **(I was going to stop it there but then I decided, Nah a little more.)**

I felt two arms go around me from behind and I leaned back and rested my head against Zach's chest.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Well, it wouldn't me much of a surprise if i told you now would it, Gallagher Girl."

"Zach just tell me."

"Nope." And then something covered my eyes. A blindfold. He walked me to our car and sat me inside. "Morgan, Andy. Let's go."

And then 3 doors opened and slammed shut. A voice filled the car. "We'll meet you guys there." It was Preston.

"Meet you guys where?" Me, Liz, Macey and Bex said at the same time. But none of the boys decided to answer.

I heard a gate open and then the car stopped.

"Right kids out you get." Zach came round my side and opened my door and helped me out of the car blindfold still on.

We walked a few metres forward when we stopped. I felt presence on either side of me.

"Girls, any of you have any clue what's going on?"

"Beats me Cammie." Bex replied.

"Alright, you can take the blindfolds off now." And as soon as Jonas said that all four of us ripped our blindfolds off.

We all stared amazed at the mesmerising sight in front of us.

"This." Zach said swirling a pair of keys in his hand."Is our new home."

"What so you mean we all live here together." He nodded in response. I smiled.

All of us girls hugged each other and I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that this was the start of something new. Something amazing. A new beginning. With my family and friends. It was perfect. And I knew for sure that i wouldn't have it any other way.

But what every one should know by now is that It's All In The Hands Of Fate.

 **The End**

 **Well that's a wrap. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. 1,700 views that's quite a lot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I really appreciate it.**

 **~GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan xxx**


End file.
